The Hope
by Tracy-Lkdia
Summary: "L'essence des Shugos est tirée du courage, de la confiance, de la clarté. Face aux ténèbres et aux sentiments négatifs, elle n'agis plus et le Shugo retourne à l'état d'oeuf." Amu est détruite et ses oeufs disparaissent un par un. Elle se laisse alors sombrer dans les ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

C'était enfin les vacances de Noël et à la sortie des cours Yaya en faisait encore qu'à sa tête.

\- Bruuuuuh ! Boude Yaya avec sa bouille enfantine tandis que près d'elle, Pepe s'agitait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Yaya veut pas ! Yaya veut qu'on reste tous ensemble.

Sur ces mots elle s'accrocha à Nagihiko, décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Tout le monde se met à rire, moi compris. La scène était amusante à voir.

\- Allez, allez, murmura tendrement Nagi en lui tapotant la tête malgré sn malaise apparant. On se voit toujours pendant les vacances.

Rima secoua la tête, sans mot dire, alors que sa limousine apparaissait déjà un peu plus loin sur la rue.

\- On se revoit tous pendant les vacances ! Fit rappeler Tadase à la cantonade.

\- Moui, fit Yaya en dégonflant ses joues en en relâchant Nagihiko qui put enfin respirer à nouveau.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Bientôt on se salua tous une dernière fois, nos Shugo se firent signe de la main, parfois calmes parfois déprimés.

\- Ils vont me manquer, soupira Su.

\- On se reverra tous très vite, fit remarquer Ran avec entrain avant d'effectuer une série d'enchainements sportifs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on les revoit tous dès lundi, je souris .

Alors que je prenais le chemin habituel pour rentrer, Miki pivotait sur elle même, comme si elle appréhendait quelque chose.

\- Miki ? Je souffle.

\- Miki ça va ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? S'inquiétèrent aussitôt ses camarades Shugos.

\- Une présence, marmonne-t-elle enfin méfiante. Amu, dépêchons nous.

Sur ces conseilles je trotine et passe la ruelle au plus vite. Mais soudain, à la sortie, une main sortie des ténèbres m'agrippe le poignet et m'attire dans un cul de sac sombre, isolé aux yeux de tous.

Aucun Chara Nari ne put me sauver des enfers qui suivirent.

Pas une seul seconde la confiance en moi à l'apparence lumineuse ne brilla en moi.

Seule une terreur tétanisante glaça mes veines.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche matin j'étais en tailleur sur mon lit. Je faisais face à mes quatre petits œufs déposés sur mon oreiller.

Mon œuf jaune à carreaux. Dia. J'avais l'habitude de la savoir endormie, elle n'avait éclos qu'une seule fois, aux côtés de Utau.

Mais en ce qui concernait Ran, Miki et Su, elles étaient retourner à l'état d'oeuf depuis ce soir là...

\- C'est surement mieux pour l'instant...

Même si elles me manquent énormément. Elles n'avaient pas à endurer mon état d'esprit.

Je n'ai répondu à aucuns message de mes amis.

Mes parents s'inquiétaient constamment depuis que je sort plus de ma chambre. Mais je n'en avais que cure.

Je fais face à mon miroir.

 _Des rêves... Enfance... Âmes... Confiance..._

\- Plus jamais, je marmonne entres mes dents et mon reflet me répugne. Plus jamais !

Je ne serais jamais ce genre de fille souriante, pétillante, pleine de vie...

Un éclat apparaît dans le miroir et je me retourne pour faire face à mon lit.

Des éclats de lumière banche, comme des flash d'un appareil, submergeaient le coussin où se trouvaient mes œufs.

En m'approchant je pose aussitôt sur un œuf gris, fissuré, aux motifs de cœur délavés.

\- _Ran_ ...

Un œuf de brisé.

Un rêve de brisé.

Elle a été le premier rêve à apparaître ainsi que le premier à s'effacer.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Elles n'ont pas voulu décrocher du film, je soupire enfin soulagé de mon mensonge auprès de mes amis.

Oui. Mes Shugos devaient être en ce moment même devant une série d'animation : " _Miraculous, les aventures de LadyBug et Chat Noir_ ".

Il étaient vrai qu'elles avaient été fans de cette série... juste avant de disparaître. Cela a été pour moi le mensonge parfait après cette fameuse question « _Amu, où sont Ran, Miki et Su ?_ ».

Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à leurs dire la vérité.

Nous étions lundi après midi, le groupe entièrement réuni. C'était le jours que nous avions convenus pour nous retrouver en début de vacances.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus être vraiment là, de ne plus faire réellement partie du groupe. Les seuls moment où je me manifestais était quand on m'adressait la parole et j'en profitais pour répondre ma mono syllabe ou pour ajouter un mensonge de plus :

 _« Oui », « Non », « Je ne crois pas », « Oui ça va », « Ran, Miki et Su sont toujours aussi ... »._

Je n'écoutais rien, ça n'allait pas et mes Shugos ne sont plus « _Toujours aussi..._ » car Miki et Su ne sont plus là tandis que Ran s'est brisée.

Ils profitèrent de ce rassemblement pour prévoir un autre jour pour se voir durant les vacances et je prétextais quelque chose de prévu avec la famille.

Je regrettais d'être venue, jouer la comédie me fatiguait et j'étais égoïste de leurs imposer mon état d'esprit.

Nous sommes restés quelques heures au parc, j'ai été une des premières à m'en aller. J'avais à peine pu profiter de la présence de Kukai qui était au lycée et qu'on voyait peut souvent depuis.

Nagihiko s'en est aller en même temps que moi et nous avons fait une partie du chemin ensemble. Après quelques minutes il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu sais, Amu, je te connais bien. Je sais que tu n'en parleras pas de toi même... Mais je suis là, on est tous là, tu n'es pas seule. Donc tu n'as pas à hésiter.

A ce moment là j'ai eu envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter, de me confier au nom de notre amitié.

\- Nagi ...

Et je me suis souvenue de Ran... Elle avait disparu. Elle était...

\- Sans Ran, Miki, Su et même Dia, je me demande ce que je deviendrais.

Nagihiko m'observe quelques instant, comme si il analysait et buvait chacune de mes paroles.

\- Tu n'as pas à te poser la question, répont finalement sont Shara, Temari, en sortant de nul part. Elles seront toujours là pour toi.

Mais justement.

Et si ce n'était plus le cas ?

A mon retour, je fis face non plus à un, mais deux œufs brisés d'un gris terne.

J'avais perdu de mon amitié avec les gardiens, ainsi que de ma compassion, de mon honnêteté et de ma douceur...

J'avais perdu Su.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait ainsi plusieurs jours que je restais dans ma chambre, isolé de tout.

Mes parents s'évertuaient à essayer de me sortir de ma chambre qui était devenu mon sanctuaire, mon édifice, mon cocon, mon œuf.

Ici, je n'avais pas besoin de joueur la comédie, ni d'avoir à faire face aux personnes, ni à me fatiguer à faire des choses qui ne me serviront à rien.

Ce qui avait du arriver arriva.

Miki s'était aussi brisé, il y a deux jours de cela, à partir du moment ou pour moi, les activités étaient devenus une perte de temps incroyable.

Pourquoi continuer à personnaliser mes vêtements, à lire, à dessiner ? Ça ne réparera rien, n'effacera pas ce soir là au mains de cet homme, ne ramènera pas mes amies.

Mes parents avaient énoncé devant moi les changements provenant de ma personne qu'ils avaient notés :

1\. Je ne ris plus, je fatigue, je ne socialise plus.

 _Ran._

2\. Je ne m'inquiète plus de rien, je suis insensible à ce qui m'entoure, je n'éprouve aucune compassion.

 _Su._

3\. Je ne m'intéresse plus à rien, me désintéresse des activités que j'aimais avant, je n'ai plus aucun but

 _Miki._

Je posais un regard sur mes œufs, emmitouflés dans une couverture de laine blanche et placés au sein d'une boite de couleur corail.

Il ne restait plus que Dia, son œuf était intact et n'était pas gris et fissuré.

Au creux de ma main j'observe l'Humpty Lock. La clé qui me fusionnait avec leurs énergie. Elle était froide et non plus tiède comme auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait perdue de son éclat.

Je me rend sur le balcon et observe le ciel étoilée. J'attrape le cadenas et le fait tourner autour de mon doigt avec la chaine qui le maintenait.

Ce cadenas, il ne me revient plus de droit.

Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts, me penche au dessus du balcon et laisse tomber le cadenas dans le vide.

Un _cling_ \- ! sonore résonne dans la pénombre et je soupire.

De la buée s'échappe de mes lèvres, dût à la froideur mordante hivernale.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Vraiment ? Murmure une voix de velour au dessus de ma tête.

Je lève les yeux et croise un regard félin, suspendus au dessus du vite, tête en bas, depuis l'étage supérieur.

Il se tortille sur lui même pour finir par attérir en équilibre sur le rebord du balcon, esquissant un sourire au coin.

\- Je l'ai ! ~ _nya_

Yoru apparaît, l'Humpty Lock entre ses grosses pattes et je soupire, dépitée.

\- Ikuto Tsukiyomi, je marmonne entre les dents, peu étonné par sa présence.

\- Lui même, répondit-il en s'inclinant d'un geste théâtrale qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Je suis déjà lasse de poursuivre la discussion et l'observe par dessous les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur mes yeux.

Ikuto m'observe longuement et secoue la tête, yeux clos et lèvres entrouvertes, l'air exaspéré.

\- Amu, Amu, souffle-t-il. On ne te vois plus dans le coin et, là, je te trouve à te débarrasser de ce petit bijoux.

Il tend la main et Yoru lâche le cadenas aux creux de sa paume ouverte. Ikuto lève le cadenas devant ses yeux et l'observe sous toute les coutures.

\- L'Humpty Lock, très puissante, analyse-t-il. Mais bien plus terne, qu'auparavant...

Il lève un sourcil inquisiteur et plisse des yeux.

\- Seule, poursuivit-il en détaillant les alentours. Où sont tes Shugos, joli coeur ?

\- Elles dorment, je marmonne entre mes dents, retenant mal mon agacement.

Il esquisse un sourire ironique.

\- Elle « dorment », n'est ce pas ? Répéta-t-il en détachant longuement chaque syllabe.

Il bondit du haut du balcon, s'approche de moi, son corps seulement à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Hinamori Amu, souffle-t-il et il attrape mon menton pour que nos visages se fassent face.

\- Tsukiyomi, je répond la voix tranchante en maitrisant au mieux mon trouble. Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

J'entends soudain un grincement. Je pivote sur moi même et surprend Yoru qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans ma chambre.

Le coulissement de baie vitrée vitrée avait grincé, le trahissant.

\- Saleté de porte vitrée ! ~ _nya_

Horrifiée, je comprend que Ikuto avait tenté de faire diversion tandis que Yoru s'infiltrait dans ma chambre.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Se doutait-il que mes Shugos... ?

Je lui arrache l'Humpty Lock, me précipite vers la porte vitrée, la referme et repousse Yoru d'un revers de la main vers son propriétaire. Le chat miniature est projeté contre le bras du jeune homme et pousse un miaulement de protestation.

\- Désolé Ikutooo ~ _nya_

Ikuto l'ignore et plonge son regard dans le miens.

\- Amu, je m'inquiète.

L'Humpty Lock me brûle dans la paume de ma main. Je lui fait fasse, furieuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Je ne te veux voit plus dans le coin, à chaque localisation d'oeufs X tu n'es jamais là. Pourtant, en temps normal, tu es toujours là pour me rendre les choses plus difficile.

Il est vrai qu'Ikuto est constamment à la recherche de l'embryon et à chaque localisation d'un œuf X il était toujours là dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'embryon. On s'y croisait toujours lorsque moi je me devais de purifier les œufs.

\- Ce sont les gardiens qui t'envoient ? Je rétorque, amère.

\- Non, du tout, il répond l'air agacé. Tu me penses asser idiot pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué par moi même ?

\- Tu devrais être habitué, à force que je te prénomme « _Baka Neko Hentai_ », je ris jaune.

Il sourit étrangement et sa queue s'agite dans l'air.

\- Je suis juste fatigué ces derniers temps, je murmure lasse.

\- Et tu oses dire cela à moi, rit-il amère et je me rend compte qu'effectivement il n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui débiter ce mensonge.

Il vivait entre les griffes menaçantes d'Easter, sous la menace constante de son beau père.

Il s'approche à nouveau de moi, je m'appuie contre la baie vitrée menant à ma chambre. Coincé entre le Black Lynx et la vitre, je ne peux m'éloigner plus encore.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas, Hinamori Amu, il déclare sombrement avant de se pencher vers mes lèvres.

Mes jambes tremble, je suis terrifiée, mes jambes tremblent et je me souviens de cet homme ce soir là.

La noirceur au creux de ma poitrine bouillonne et le cadenas brûle ma paume à tel point que je le laisse glisser entre mes doigts.

 _Cling_ \- ! le cadenas heurte le sol, j'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis seule, tremblante sur le balcon.


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine de vacance s'était écoulé.

Depuis le soir où est Ikuto était venu venu me voir, je n'ai plus l'impression que l'Humpty Lock me brûle la main, peut être l'avais-je rêvé?

Il était 13h de l'après midi lorsque je me suis sentis tiraillé depuis mon lit où j'étais assise.

Une sorte de tiraillement qui voulait me tirer quelque part et une pulsation énergique, sombre, étouffant, au rythme d'un battement de cœur.

Je me tirais du lit. Habillée d'une tenue sobre, débardeur rose et slim noir, j'enfilais rapidement une paire de basket rose et une veste noir.

Je sortis sur le balcon. Le tiraillement me tirait plus loin, vers l'Est. Je retournais dans ma chambre et attrapais l'Humpty Lock ainsi que l'oeuf jaune, ne voulant pas me séparer de celle qui me restait.

Je me précipitais dans les escaliers en faisant abstraction de ma famille et me précipitais dans la rue.

Je courue, suivant le fil invisible qui me tirait en direction de l'Est. C'était un peu plus loin, au dessus du parc, analysais-je une fois sur les lieux, essoufflé.

Il n'y avait que des arbres qui m'entourait et un petit chemin de terre destiné au promeneurs.

\- Ils se rassemblent, de plus en plus, murmura une voix étouffé que j'identifiais comme celle de Tadase.

Je m'approche, me dissimulant à l'aide des arbres. Je vois Tadase qui avait effectué un Chara Nari, tout vêtu de vêtements royaux. Près de lui, qui avaient aussi effectués des Chara Nari avec le Shugos Daishi et Rythm, Kukai et Nagihiko.

Ce dernier me remarque et, éberlué, il prononce mon nom.

\- Amu-Chan ? Murmure-t-il le souffle coupé.

Tadase et Kukai se tournent vers moi, tout aussi choqués.

\- Amu ?! S'écrie Kukai et me sautant dessus, me tirant de ma cachette. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu !

Tadase s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule, l'air soucieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? je murmure alors que le tiraillement dans ma poitrine se faisait plus fort.

Les garçons se consultent, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elles ne t'on pas prévenus ? S'enquit Nagihiko et je comprend qu'is parle des me Shugos.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a des œufs X dans le coin, ils se rassemblent de plus en plus. Parfois ils sont deux et dernièrement on a eu affaire à trois eufs X en même temps ! M'explique Kukai toujours aussi énergique.

Et je comprend alors. Normalement, seul les Shugos sont au courant du lieu où trouver des œufs X. Mais moi... j'ai sentit ce tiraillement qui m'a amené ici...

Nagihiko a du avoir le même constat que moi car il m'observe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Amu, comment … ?

Une explosion retentit et trois œufs X apparaissent hors des arbres, poursuivis par Rima et Yaya.


	7. Chapter 7

Yaya s'exclame en me voyant et le souffle coupé j'observe les trois œufs réunis.

 _Mon dieu..._

Les attaques fusent. Gardiens contre Oeufs X.

Un chat noir apparaît et prête main forte aux gardiens.

 _Ikuto_ ...

La pulsation dans ma poitrine s'intensifie et une drôle de sensation s'écoule dans mes veines. Comme en réaction aux œufs, quelque chose s'agite dans la poche de ma veste, là où se trouve l'oeuf jaune.

 _Que...?_

\- On a besoin de toi Amu ! L'Humpty Lock !

J'avais envie de hurler. Leurs hurler que je ne pouvais pas ! Leurs hurler la vérité !

Je recule d'un pas et trébuche sur le feuillage. Je ne pouvais pas...

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je croise le regard perturbé de Tadase et celui soucieux d'Ikuto perché sur un arbre.

On me tire par le bras et je me souviens de ce soir là. Je proteste, donne des coups, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

\- Amu ! _Amu_ !

Je cligne des yeux, les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue s'échappent et j'aperçois enfin le visage de Nagihiko. Il me serre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Amu, restes ici.

J'ouvre la bouche mais j'ai du mal à respirer. Cette sensation de noirceur me coupe les cordes vocale et, les mains tremblante, je sort l'Humpty Lock de ma poche.

Ces derniers temps le cadenas s'était refroidi et avait terni. Mais cette fois ci, l'Humpty Lock me brulait à nouveau et s'était teinté de noir, sombre.

\- Amu... ? Pali Nagihiko. Qu'est-il... ?

Il m'observe, plonge ses yeux terrifiés dans les miens et m'agrippe les épaules.

\- Où sont Ran, Miki, Su ? S'inquiète t-il soudain et je ne répond rien.

Je tourne les yeux vers la scène de combat et Nagihiko suit mon regard. La pulsation me fait convulser et il me rattrape.

\- _Humpty Lock_ , je murmure et le cadenas s'illumine de gris sombre.

Je m'échappe des bras de Nagihiko qui hurle mon prénom de m'en fais abstraction. Je me rend sur la bataille.

\- Amu !

J'attrape le cadenas, le passe autour de mon coup et je murmure à nouveau :

 _\- Humpty Lock_ , ouvre moi ton cœur.

Il s'illumine encore plus.

\- _Que les ténèbres irradient autour de moi_ , je poursuit dans un souffle et l'énergie des œufs font échos en moi.

Ma poche s'agite et l'oeuf jaune à carreau en sort. Il flotte près de moi et se voile d'une ombre et se barre d'un X blanc.

 _\- Chara Nari_ , j'incante avant de tomber en transe et de m'élever dans les air.

Dia sort de son œuf et apparaît face à moi. Sa peau et mat, ses vêtements sont de banc et de noir et ses cheveux sont retenus en queue de cheval par un carreau barré d'un X blanc.

Je me fond dans une puissante lumière grise avant de réapparaitre en fusion avec Dia X.

\- _Chara Nari_ , je répond en écho avec sa voix. _Black Diamond_.


	8. Chapter 10

Tout se fige autour de moi. Les gardiens me fixent et Ikuto fronce des sourcils mais je n'y prête guère plus d'attention.

Les œufs se mettent à trembler et je lève un sourcil.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du vous mettre sur mon chemin, je murmure hors de moi avant de tendre les mains.

Au lieu de former un cœur avec mes pouces et mes index, je forme un carreau.

\- _Ouverture de l'âme_ ! J'incante. _Fusion_ !

Un tourbillon de lumière apparaît et se dirige vers les œufs X. Mais au lieu de simplement se purifier, les ténèbres qui ressortent des œufs sont attirer par moi et me traverse en passant par le carreau formé par mes mains, tout droit dans mon coeur.

L'énergie noir me consume et les œufs purifiés s'en vont aussitôt, rejoignant par delà les air leurs propriétaires dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville.

Je rejoins la terre ferme, toujours en Chara Nari.

Haut blanc, jupe noir moulante au dessus des genoux, bottines et long manteaux noir évasé par la taille. Mes cheveux sont noués en queue de cheval haute et maintenus par un carreaux barré d'un X.

\- Merci, Dia, je souffle et elle me répond par une affirmation dans mon esprit.

Je ressent sa fidélité qui me perturbe.

\- Am-Am-Amuuuu ? Apparaît soudain une voix sanglotante et j'adresse un regard vers Yaya qui s'approche en tribuchant.

Tout le monde avaient repris leurs forme humaine initiale.

\- Yaya-chan, je souris sereine dans sa direction et, malgré les ténèbres qui me possède, je ressent la profonde sérénité de Dia X qui me submerge.

\- Am-Amuuuu, pleurs Yaya, pourquoiiii ?

Je soupire, ferme les yeux. C'est Dia X qui répond alors, à ma place :

\- _L'âme d'un enfant est fragile_ , répondit-elle de sa voix qui faisait écho à la mienne. _Lorsuque l'âme d'un enfant se brise, ses rêves aussi._

Intérieurement je proteste : _Dia, Dia ! Arrêtes ! Ne leurs dis rien !_

Mais contrairement à moi, Dia X était honnête. Elle ne prenait pas de gans.

\- Se brise ? Murmura Nagihiko en fixant son regard intense sur moi et Dia X.

 _\- Oui, il se brise. L'oeuf se brise._

\- Où sont Ran, Miku, Su ? Murmure Yaya en sanglotant.

Un silence se fait et intérieurement je hurle contre leurs curiosité et contre Dia.

Dia murmure dans ma tête : _Tu te demandais pourquoi j'étais toujours avec toi, Amu. Pourquoi moi, je ne me suis pas brisé ?_

Ma bouche s'ouvre, Dia allait répondre à la question de Yaya mais je réussis à protester de vive voix :

\- Dia, arrêtes, arrêtes ! Je hurle sous les yeux choqués de tous en prennant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je sent des bras chaud me rattraper alors que mes jambes tremble. Dia réussi à reprendre possession de mon corps sereine :

\- _Les trois œufs d'Amu se sont brisé, tout comme ses rêves._

\- Tu es toujours là, toi , fait remarquer Kukai en colère.

Dia me sourit intérieurement et répond à la question que moi même aussi je me posais :

\- _Si je suis toujours avec elle, c'est parce qu'une partie de ses rêves ne s'est pas brisé._

 _-_ Laquelle?

Je sanglote et Dia reprend la parole une dernière fois :

\- _L'espoir._


	9. Chapter 8

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Lorsque je n'ai plus ressentit ces vagues d'énergie néfastes, j'étais au sol, dans les bras d'Ikuto. Tremblante. Honteuse. Haineuse.

 _L'espoir._

C'était pourquoi elle était toujours là, avec moi.

Son œuf à carreau jaune était couvert d'un filtre sombre et barré d'une croix blanche. Elle y était retourné dès que le Chara Nari s'était désactivé.

Yaya se jette enfin sur moi, en larme et je me retiens de la repousser.

\- Yaya est désolééée Amuuuu, Yaya ne savait paaaas !

Je ne répond rien, je n'ose pas relever les yeux vers mes amis. Je me relève et Ikuto suit mon geste, me gardant toujours contre lui.

\- Bien, marmonne Kukai bras croisés et appuyé contre un arbre.

Il pose son regard glacial sur moi et ajoute :

\- Et si on s'expliquait enfin?Kukai, intervient Nagihiko, ferme, en s'interporsant entre lui et moi.

\- Quoi ?! Aboie Kukai. Elle nous as tous mentis ! On a été tout une semaine sans aucune nouvelle, inquiets et elle apparaît soudain comme ça !

Il me désigne d'un geste vague de la main, dégouté et ma gorge se serre.

\- Je suis certain qu'il y a une explication, intervient Tadase serein et je sent que je vais exploser.

Bientôt, Tadase, Nagihiko et Yaya sont là à prendre ma défense contre un Kukai en colère. Ikuto me tient contre lui tandis que Rima reste près de nous, hors de tous conflis.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, sereine, et son Shugos m'adresse une grimace. Je détourne les yeux vers le sol et murmure, certaine qu'Ikuto m'entend :

\- Je veux être loin d'ici.

Sans rien demander de plus il effectue un Chara Change et me tire loin de tout ça. Quelques minutes plus tard il me dépose sur mon balcon et je retourne dans ma chambre. Il me suit, tranquillement et s'arrête près de mon bureau où est déposé la boite avec mes œufs brisés. Il les observe tranquillement tandis que Yoru s'agitent en hurlant quasiment au meurtre.

Je n'ose pas le regarder et lui dis que je vais faire signe à mes parents.

Je me fais disputé quelques temps puis me fond en excuse, m'inclinant face à eux. Finalement, ils me disent être heureux que je réagisse enfin, que c'était un pas de plus en dehors de la dépression. Une " _phase adolescente passagère_ ".

\- En tout cas, préviens nous la prochaine fois, s'exclame maman. Calin colectif !

Mon père ma mère et ma sœur se jettent sur moi dans une etreinte. Je ne sais pas comment réagir et ma sœur finit par se plaindre que le câlin est trop long. Dix minutes plus tard je remonte enfin dans ma chambre.

Ikuto est étendu sur mon lit et joue avec sa Dumpty Key tandis que Yoru tourne toujours autour de mes trois œufs avec effarement.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! ~ _nya_

\- Yoru, du calme, marmonne Ikuto à moitié endormi.

Le Shugo, vexé, croise des pattes, me jette un regard haineux et disparaît dans son œuf sans un mot de plus.

Je me souviens alors qu'il avait été assez proche de Miki...

\- Enfin un peu de calme, marmonne le jeune homme en s'étirant de manière féline. Je l'adore mais un peu trop agité.

Je ne répond rien, me contentant de l'observer et il ouvre un œil pour me détailler.

\- Tu ne mentais pas tellement en disant qu'ils « dorment ». Je te pardonne cette fois-ci.

Je fronce des sourcils, poings serrés et lui répond sèchement « _Trop d'honneur_ ».

Il se retourne, se mettant dos à moi et j'en profites pour me changer en lui jetant quelque coups d'oeil. Je sursaute quand il me dit vaguement de ne pas m'en faire et je sent mes joues rosirent de gêne par elles même.

Enfin vêtu de mon pyjama je m'installe près de lui sous la couette et baille. Il se retourne vers moi et se presse contre moi, un bras m'entourant et son visage plongé dans mon coup.

\- Ça me rappel quelques souvenirs, murmure-t-il et sa langue glisse sur ma clavicule, sa main parcoure mon buste, passe sur le haut de ma potrine et se glisse sous mon col.

Je sursaute quand il ses doigts attrapent mon Humpty Lock enchainé autour de mon coup.

\- _On devrait le faire_ , il murmure enfin tout contre mon coup, ses lèvres posées sur ma peau brulante.


	10. Chapter 9

« _On devrait le faire_ ».

C'est ainsi qu'on se trouvait face à face, en tailleur sur le lit ? J'aplatie mes cheveux en bataille après être sortit de sous ma couette.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment _le_ moment ? Je soupire, impatiente de retrouver ma joue contre mon oreiller.

Ikuto hausse des épaules en fixant un point invisible à sa droite.

Okay, okay, je soupire. On procède...hm... comment ? La dernière fois, ça ne marchait pas...

Ikuto compare la clé et le cadenas et ... étrangement la taille de la clé avait l'air moins _imposante_ que la dernière fois... Elle avait l'air même plus _petite_.

\- Bah cette fois ça m'a tout l'air d'aller! Il faut juste que je la _rentre_ à _l'intérieur_ , murmure-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

J'attrape mon oreiller et lui balance à la figure.

\- Toujours aussi pervers ! Je m'écrie en détournant les yeux.

Il ris à gorge déployée et appuie son menton contre la paume de sa main, me détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Bah, en même temps je suis dans un lit trèèès confortable (il s'étire) avec une charmante demoiselle. Quel homme n'aurait pas l'esprit déplacé ?

Il se laisse tomber en arrière dans les draps et roule sur lui même, se mettant confortable au possible. Je souffle sur une mèche de mes cheveux et lève les yeux au ciel, le rose aux joues.

Je sent soudain des bras m'enlacer et je tombe tout contre son torse, sa main sur ma nuque.

Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, je sent quelque chose tirer la chaine autour de mon coup.

 _D-click_! - la clé déverrouille le cadenas.

Et tout s'écroule autour de moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque l'on meurt, à ce qu'il paraît, notre vie déroule sous vos yeux.

Je vis mes derniers instant défiler, mais pas de ma naissance jusqu'au dernier instant vécu avec Ikuto.

Ma dernière semaine défila en arrière, comme un film qui se rembobine en arrière.

Je me trouvais avec Ikuto sous la couette, en calin collectif avec ma famille, avec Ikuto dans les airs, lors du combat près du parc, dans ma chambre isolée, la visite d'Ikuto sur le balcon quand j'avais tenter de jeter l'Humpty Lock, l'oeuf de Miki qui se brise, celui de Su, celui de Ran, puis enfin ce soir là dans la ruelle.

 _\- Amu, dépêchons-nous, m'empresse Miki flottant près de moi._

 _Je suis son conseil et je me fais tirer dans une ruelle isolée._

 _Le visage d'un homme au long manteau noir et aux lunettes de soleil opaques me fait face. Il me détail, me presse contre le mur et un sourire tyrannique se mue sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents blanches._

 _\- Mais que vois-je? murmure-t-il et sa main se presse fermement contre mon cou puis sur ma machoire. Le gros lot !_

 _J'ouvre de grand yeux effrayés en comprenant que je venais de tomber aux mains d'un homme d'Easter et je me débat mais sa main se serre contre ma nuque et je lâche un cri guttural. Il rie aux éclats, ma souffrance le satisfait._

 _« Amu ! » « Amu ! »_

 _J'entends à peine mes amies, trop angoissé par l'état actuelle des choses._

 _\- Allez vous faire voir ! Je hurle contre la seconde main d'Easter et une douleur apparaît contre ma joue après qu'il ai abatis son poing contre mon visage._

 _« Su, vas chercher...Vite ! »_

\- _Sale garce ! J'entend l'homme hurler et je tombe à terre, un poids m'empêche de me relever._

 _Le corps de l'homme s'appuie sur moi et m'empêche de bouger._

 _Des sanglots se font entendre près de moi, mais je ne vois rien._

 _Ran ..._

 _« Amu, faut qu'on le face » »Su, dépêches toi, vite, de l'aide ! »_

 _\- Je vais avoir le gros lot avec toi, ça c'est sûre !_

 _Il allait me vendre à ces hommes. A Easter._

 _Tout est finit._

 _« Chara Nari ! » « Miki ?! Mikiii ?! Sors de ton œuf c'est pas le moment ! »_

 _\- Je vais m'amuser avec toi, petite, après on avisera._

 _Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair atteint mes oreilles._

 _Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir. Je veux..._

 _« Amuuuu ! » la voix s'éteint pour ne plus réapparaitre._

 _Puis plus rien à part les ténèbres, mes propres sanglots, le froid, la peur, la douleur, la détresse._

 _Souffrance. Tout n'est que souffrance._

 _L'enfer._

 _La souffrance était telle que depuis, l'âme de mes Shugos se sont endormies._

 _Leurs essence sont tirées du courage, de la confiance, de la clarté._

 _Face aux ténèbres et aux sentiments négatifs, elles n'agissent plus et retournent à l'état d'oeufs._

 _J'hurle encore et encore._

 _Je veux mourir. Définitivement._


	12. Chapter 12

Des bras, une première étreinte, me sort de ce souvenir cauchemardesque.

Je tremble encore et encore, je ne vois toujours rien, un voile recouvrent mes iris. Une paire de main glacées attrape en coupe mon visage. Enfin tout s'éclaire et je croise son regard aux iris de ciel nocturne.

Je referme les yeux en me remémorant ce qu'il venait de se dérouler et je snet son visage, si proche du miens et quelque chose d'humide effleurer mes joues.

Pourtant aucun sanglot s'échappent de mes lèvres, aucunes larmes ne glisse de sous mes cils .

Je respire de part à coup, le souffle court, la gorge douloureuse.

Je recule mon visage pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage mais je n'ai le temps d'apercevoir que ses joues pâles striés de larme avant qu'il cache son visage aux creux de mon coup, son corps fermement pressé contre le mien.

\- Ikuto... je souffle et ma voix est enrouée, affreuse.

Sa main caresse mes cheveux, allongée sur lui je tourne mon regard sur ma commode où se trouvent mes trois œufs Shugos.

\- C'était étrange, il murmure de sa voix suave et je me demande si je n'ai pas imaginé ses larmes. Tout ce que tu pensais, je le voyais et le ressentais...

Je comprend alors horrifié ce qu'il tentait de me faire savoir. Je m'arrache fermement de ses bras et je tombe hors du lit, empêtrée dans le drap qui m'a suivit lors de ma chute.

\- Amu, j'entends sa voix et je voix ses pieds sortir du lit pour s'agenouiller près de moi.

Sa main s'approche de moi mais je la dégage d'une claque ferme du revers de la mienne.

\- Dégages ! Je murmure dans un cris pour ne pas éveiller mes parents dans la maison. Juste, dégages !

\- Hey...

Ses mains se posent sous mes genoux et il me tire vers lui, dans ses bras. Je tente de me dégager, en vain.

\- Je suis écœurante, je sanglotte.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, idiote.

\- Horrible, je dois te faire pitié.

\- Amu, juste, tais-toi, soupire-t-il agacé.

\- Non, je suis une vrai horreur, tu as bien vu non, alors ne dis pas que...

\- Amu, _la ferme_ ! Juste, _la ferme_ !

Le ton de sa voix avait été grave,clair, net, froide et tranchante. Je me pétrifie dans ses bras et, malgré tout, sa peau est douce, chaude contre la mienne.

Ses bras parcours le long de mes bras nues et ses lèvres parcours mes joues. Je ferme les yeux sous cette caresse, son visage est tout proche et son souffle se mélange au miens.

\- Iku...

Puis soudain il me soulève, un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes aisselles. Je retiens un cris de surprise et il me jette sur le lit avant de se jeter à son tour sur moi.

Il entoure ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, amène la couette sur nous dans un cocon de chaleur.

J'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe de suite.

\- Dors, il murmure en me pressant contre lui.

Et ma poitrine se réchauffe, surmontant le froid.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Je vois, annonce clairement Kukai à la fin de mon récit et je baisse les yeux.

On est tous dans le salon de chez moi. Ma mère avait été aux anges en voyant l'attroupement de tous mes amis et avait décidé de nous laisser la maison pour nous tous. Papa, maman et Amy étaient sortis au Zoo. Cette dernière avait été ravie et avait chanté un remake d'Utau.

Nous sommes installés sur les fauteuils qui entourent la table basse sur laquelle est posée ma boite, avec mes œufs. Trois œufs brisés et un œuf jaune sombre recouvert d'un X.

\- Amu est brisée ? Murmure faiblement Yaya au bord de larmes et je me sent mal d'en être la cause.

\- Amu est simplement ...perdue, je souffle en lui adressant un sourire faible et factice qui m'était douloureux.

Nagihiko, assis près de moi, enroule son bras autour du miens et me presse contre lui.

Je leurs avait tout raconté en grande ligne. J'avais parlé d'une agression, n'ayant pas voulu entrer dans les détails. D'après le regard de mes amis, ils avaient compris le sous-entendu. Seuls Yaya et Tadase n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait eu _plus que cela_. Je comptais sur les autres pour le leurs expliquer.

\- Il faut te réparer, déclare Yaya en se levant, poing levée comme prête à en découdre.

\- Tu aurais du nous en parler plus tôt, annonce Kukai le visage sombre et Yaya gonfle des joues, vexée d'avoir été ainsi ignorée.

La haine iradie dans ses yeux et ses poings se serrent. Rima pose sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, silencieuse. Deux personnes aux sentiments si contradictoires.

\- En attendant, reposes toi, murmure Nagihiko à mon oreille.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, m'adresse un clin d'oeil et adresse un sourire angélique à Ikuto. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _Hug_ ! Fait Yaya en tendant les bras.

Je la serre contre moi et les larmes me brulent les paupières.

Malgré tout... ils sont là. Malgré mes cachoteries et mon comportement.

Et j'ai de la chance. Tellement de chance.

Un sentiment fort et brulant me serre la poitrine, surmontant tout au delà du possible.

Un craquement sonore résonne dans la pièce et des hoquètement de surprise remplissent la pièce.

Je me retourne vers les autres avec Yaya qui ouvre de grand yeux.

Sur la table basse, un œuf se ressoudait et ses fissures semblaient se recoller une à une.

Un œuf vert plein de sensibilité.

Il a fallu attendre la reprise des cours pour que je puisse enfin respirer.

Je m'adaptais au rythme scolaire et plus les jours défilaient, plus je prenais du plaisir à cette routine qui me changeait les idées.

J'ai parlé à mes parents de mon viole et tout se chamboula. Psychologue, polices, et attention quotidiennes de maman, papa et même Amy.

Easter attira l'attention de la justice et mon agresseur fut retrouvé mort, lacéré, aux fin fond d'une ruelle sombre.

Une attaque animal. _Féline_ plus précisément...

Trois mois après la reprise des cours un œuf se ressouda dans la soirée alors que je lisais un livre dans mon lit.

Un œuf bleu à l'esprit réfléchi.

Pour le troisième...

Ce fut bien plus tard.

Un an après que l'oeuf de Miki se soit ressoudé, j'avais 16 ans à présent et j'étais au lycée.

Ikuto rentrait au Japon à 11h et j'attendais impatiemment à l'aéroport son retour. Mes œufs dans une sacoche à bandoulière réservée à leurs attentions, je ne les quittais plus d'un seul instant. Dans l'espoir de voir Ran se réparer, de voir Dia se purifier et pour enfin finalement les voir de se réveiller à nouveau.

Son avion s'était posé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et les voyageurs remplissaient le hall au fur et à mesure.

Il était partit en France durant sept mois pour retrouver les traces de son père. Il l'avait retrouvé cinq mois plus tôt, à Paris, et avait décidé de rester deux mois supplémentaires pour passer du temps avec lui.

Enfin je le vis parmi la foule. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis tout ce temps alors que moi j'avais bien pris quinze centimètres d'après Nagihiko qui aimait comparer nos tailles, plusieurs tours de poitrine d'après Kukai et des hanches d'après ma mère attentive.

Et mes cheveux avais énormément poussés. A présent ils m'arrivaient au bas du dos.

Un sentiment d'impatience active prennent possession de mon corps et je me met à sautiller trois fois sur place. Soudain, sans même m'en apercevoir, je cours.

Arrivée à sa hauteur je me jette sur lui, entre-aperçois son expression de surprise et je me suspend à son coup, riant aux éclats.

Il me sert fort contre lui, ses mains s'agrippent à mes hanches avant de remonter à mes cheveux pour les tirer légèrement.

\- Tes cheveux ont poussés, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Il prend une mine songeuse et me presse fort à nouveau contre lui.

\- Tes seins aussi, note-t-il pensif.

J'ouvre la bouge et rougis furieusement. Je lui colle une baffe en hurlant un « _Baka Neko Hentai_ ! ».

Au moins il n'avait pas changé. Vraiment pas.

Je croise son sourire en coin et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Dans ma sacoche, un œuf trembla et se reconstitua, effaçant les précédentes fissure.

Et il s'illumina d'un magnifique rose plein de vie.

Il a fallut attendre une trois semaines pour recevoir mon premier baiser.

J'aurais cru que cela aurait été pour le soir de son retour, mais je ne sais pas, il a fallu que ce soit deux semaines et quatre jours après son arrivée pour le recevoir.

Ikuto avait pris l'habitude de passer dans ma chambre tard le soir et dormions ensuite ensemble la nuit.

C'était un soir, il m'avait embrassé brièvement sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter : _Maintenant, dors_.

Et le lendemain, au petit matin, ce fut quatre voix qui m'éveillèrent.

\- Amu debout ! On se motive ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop !

\- J'ai déjà constitué ta tenue d'aujourd'hui !

\- Vite, le petit déjeuner n'attend pas !

\- Il fait si beau, encore plus de bonheur en perspective !

Je me tire brusquement du lit, repoussant par la même occasion mon « B _aka Neko Hentai_ » étendu sur moi qui miaula de protestation. Yoru sortit de son œuf et bailla fortement avec un « ~ _nya_ » sonore.

Quatre petits être s'approchèrent de moi, flottants dans les airs.

\- Bah ! Tu en fais une tête et toi aussi Yoru! fais remarquer Miki perplexe.

\- Hey, hey! Amu? s'enquit Ran en virevoltant autour de moi, énergique.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, fait remarquer Su, anxieuse.

Dia m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice.

J'ai l'impression d'être en pleins rêve. Et pourtant, c'était bien réel.

\- Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, je murmure les larmes aux bord des yeux... _Mina*_ ! _(* Tout le monde)_

.

.

.

 ** _Hop, step, jump_**

 ** _Drew, draw, drawn_**

 ** _Chip, syrup, whip  
_**

 **Ippai aru mon... Naratai Atashi !**

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 **Fiction écrite en une journée, un record !**

 **Vous pouvez trouver un OS :** _ **Hinamori Amu ou Comment échapper à un Chat Noir Pervers (Ou pas!)**_

 **Ce devait être un BONUS de cette Fiction mais j'ai préféré le mettre à part car je trouvais qu'il correspondait à une suite possible pas que de ma Fiction mais du manga Shugo Chara aussi ! Il paraissait mieux en One Shot qu'en Bonus voilà tout ^^**

 **Désolé si vous trouvez quelques fautes sur cette Fiction, je ferrais en sorte de les corriger si j'ai le temps. Pour le moment c'est bientôt la rentrée et j'ai beaucoup à faire (Année du Bac** **u.u ).**


End file.
